


The Novelette of The Loyal Guardian

by ExtramisFlux (orphan_account)



Series: Doctor Who: The Companion Chronicles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Affection, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ExtramisFlux





	

#  _The Companion Chronicles - The Novelette of The Loyal Guardian_

  


* * *

  
I will introduce myself. I am Constable Wolsey, I'm a Gryphon if curious. I'm a Personal Guard of one Man who calls Himself The Doctor. I was created from his mind to keep him away from solitude.  
Even know that I was just Imagination inside his head, but I will be with him, standing next to him like brother-in-arms.  
  
I remember yes, I remember back on Gallifrey, He use to sneak out of the Citadel of the Time Lords, We have a playful sword fight, He always beat me, K'anpo teach him very well.  
  
One Day Together side by side we fought against a tyrant known as King Mandragora, The Doctor calls him Mandrake, He manage took over Gallifrey, but the reign ended when He took it to the lower slopes of the Mountain of Solitude, but never known How The Brave young child manages to end the rule of the Feline Tyrant.  
  
One Day As he Grows Up, He was done with child things but he never forgot about me. I'm happy that he made friends that is all I care for.  
But Until One day, that day I was Bring into real life, Surprised to find myself of Renaissance, but Happy to see my Creator, For Once we could Bond in real life.  
  
He Once told me That He defeated The Tyrant, saying he turns around and Ran away. When I just a thought, I can actually see it, It is so vivid. He stole a Magic Box and Ran away or flew away.  
This did Cause King Mandragora to have a Midlife Crisis, but The Doctor help him from that, God I love his Compassion.  
  
The Time Lord Created me, I have been with his through his life and I always will be until The End of Time.


End file.
